


Mutual Pizza Appreciation

by EndoratheWitch



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, First Meeting, Fluff, Mild Cursing, Modern world, Pizza, Singing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben is trying to deliver a pizza when the elevator quits</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: “i’m a pizza delivery person and i got stuck in this elevator with you trying to deliver my last pizza and i’m so hungry and we shouldn’t but i’m game if you are, god i love pepperoni pizza” au

Kylo jumped off his bike grabbing the two pizza boxes and tossing his helmet onto the bike as he rushed into the building. He grumbled to himself as a few locks of his hair fell loose from his bun from the way he yanked his helmet off. He blew the hair out of his eyes as he looked at the ticket again, “Fuck, the eighth floor,” he muttered under his breath. He could probably take the stairs, but the elevator would be faster. He slammed the button with his free hand. It seemed to take forever, but finally the door opened and he stepped in. Just as the doors were about to slide close, a hand grabbed the door and slipped in. 

He frowned, every second counted getting this pizza there on time. A young woman stepped onto the elevator, she glanced at him before leaning over to push a button, the seventh floor. Kylo rolled his eyes in annoyance, but said nothing. Seeming to sense his eye-roll, the brunette with the weird hair do, three buns on the back of her head, glared at him before she went to the other side of the elevator, folded her arms over her chest to learn against the wall. 

The air was uncomfortable as Kylo tapped his booted foot in impatience. They were just getting to the sixth floor when suddenly the lights flashed and the elevator stopped. Neither one of them did anything for a moment before Kylo stepped forward and hit the button hard. Nothing happened. “Aw, shit.” 

The woman came over and hit the button too. “Well, it looks like we're stuck,” she muttered. The lights flashed again, then went dark before an emergency light came on in the elevator. The young woman hit the emergency button. After a couple of seconds someone's voice came in over the speaker. “You okay?” The brunette leaned in. “No, the elevator stopped moving. There are two of us in here, but we're fine.” 

“Okay good, not sure how long this is going to take. Having trouble with the electric, just sit tight and we'll get to you as soon as possible.” 

Kylo groaned. “Well, there goes my tip.” 

She glanced at the pizzas. “That sucks and those smell good.” 

He frowned with a shrug. “They make a pretty good pizza.” 

“Where you work?” She gave a questioning look. 

He smiled just a little, it was as if he wasn't accustomed to smiling. “It's my uncle Luke's place, called Temple Pizza.” 

She smiled. “Oh, hey I've heard of them, they do everything made to order don't they?” 

He nodded. “Yeah.” 

They were both quiet, waiting before she put her hand out to him. “My name is Rey.” 

He took her hand tentatively with his free hand. “Ben, but everyone calls me Kylo.” 

“Kylo, huh?” 

He shrugged again. “Like a code name for our band, The First Order. None of us use our real names...which now sounds really stupid when I say it out loud.” He slid down the wall to sit on the floor of the elevator, resting the pizzas on his lap. 

Rey laughed doing the same, sitting beside him. “No, I get it, sorta like Ziggy Stardust? Right?” 

He nodded. “It was Hux, he is our bass player, it was his idea. I sing lead and play lead guitar, Plasma plays the drums, she is Hux's girlfriend.” 

They talked about music for the next twenty minutes realizing they both had the same taste. Rey elbowed him. “Come on! Sing something for me!” 

Kylo frowned, then sighed, but when she made a pouty face at him. Damn, she was cute. “Fine, fine...” 

He closed his eyes and tapped his foot a few times, beating out a tune before he started to sing some lines of a song by Smashing Pumpkins, “Bullet with Butterfly Wings.” His voice was soulful and sexy as hell as he got into the song and snarled out the words. 

Rey found herself shivering. Man, he could sing. She clapped when he was done. “Wow! You have a great voice.” 

Kylo blushed, which she found cute. He really was attractive, classic nose, brown eyes, sexy lips, gorgeous hair that she thought for a moment must be really soft to run your fingers through, pulling out that bun and let it fall loose... 

She shook herself. “I play guitar a little too. Acoustic, and I sing just a little too. No band though. I just play with my brother Finn and his boyfriend sometimes.” 

Kylo nodded. “That's cool.” 

They were both quiet, but then Kylo asked, “Sing something for me? I mean, I did for you, so it only seems fair.” 

The giggle that bubbled out was embarrassed, but she grinned. “Okay, only 'cause I made you.” 

Her voice was soft and sweet as she sang a few lines from “Come Little Children.” Her voice was delicate compared to the angry passion of his. 

Kylo chuckled. “Sarah Jessica Parker...had a crush on her when I was a kid.” 

They both laughed. Rey pulled out her cellphone, looking at the time and realized they had been sitting here for a while. Kylo looked down at the pizza boxes and then at her. “Hungry?” 

Rey grinned. “Yeah.” 

Kylo set one of the pizza boxes down, opening it up with a flourish. “It's going to get cold anyway so we might has well dig in.” She leaned over and grabbed a piece, lifting it up slowly with an appreciative lift of her eyebrows. “Thank you.” 

Kylo blushed. “Welcome.” 

“When we get out of here, think I could come see you play?” Rey asked just before she took a huge bite of pizza. 

Kylo had picked up his own piece looking down a little shyly. “Sure, I would like that.” 

They both looked up at each other at the same time. Rey grinned. “Okay, then.” 

That was when the lights flickered and the elevator started to move.


	2. The Band

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A first date

Ben grimaced as he stepped out of the elevator and headed to the apartment, now minus one pizza. He had given it to Rey since they had both eaten some of it. He figured he would pay for it and get the customer a free one. His uncle was going to kill him, but he had gotten her phone number so maybe death was worth it. It wasn't like he was the type of guy girls threw phone numbers at...He arrived at the apartment getting himself ready to be yelled at for being late and minus one pizza. He had just knocked when the door to the stairwell was flung open and Rey came bounding out. She stopped short when she saw him. She was carrying the pizza box with the remaining pizza in it, a six-pack of beer hanging from her other hand. “Hey!” 

Ben blushed. “Ah hey...” 

The frown on her face was cute as she walked down the hall toward him just as the door opened. An attractive dark-skinned man opened the door with a wide grin. “Hey, pizza's here!” 

Ben opened his mouth about ready to explain why he only had one box, why he was late, when Rey stopped next to him. The guy at the door grinned. “Hey, Rey!” 

Laughing, she handed him her pizza box. “Sorry, Finn. I grabbed one of your pizzas on the way up.” 

Finn made a face laughing. “Seriously? Poe! Rey ate one of our pizzas already!” 

Another man came to the door with a huge smile on his face. He grabbed Rey, yanking her into the apartment and into his arms giving her a tight hug which Ben found made him instantly jealous. 

“If she brought the beer we'll forgive her!” The guy who grabbed her, Poe, planted a sloppy kiss on her cheek just as a white french bulldog with a day glow orange collar started jumping up on their legs. “BB! Get down, boy!” 

Finn pulled out some money, paying for both pizzas and gave Ben a large tip. “Ah, they might be cold—we got stuck in the elevator.” 

“We?” Finn looked between the pizza guy and Rey grinning. “We?” 

Rey blushed. “Shut up Finn or I'm going to tell your boyfriend here about that barista that likes you...” 

“What?!” Poe looked mock upset as he grabbed Finn and the pizza yanking them both back into the apartment. Rey turned, blushing, and looked at Ben. “Hey, Kylo.” 

He chuckled under his breath. “Hey.” 

“Call me when you get off work, okay?” She gave him a lovely smile. 

He looked surprised then smiled just slightly. “Ah...sure.” 

* 

When he returned to the shop, his Uncle Luke groaned. “Damn it, Ben! Where the hell have you been?' 

Ben was pulling his gloves off with snarl. “I got stuck in an elevator, okay?” 

His uncle sighed. “Alright, fine, but damn it Ben you...” 

Ben just turned with a snarl and stomped into the kitchen. 

There were a handful of deliveries ready and he grabbed them up, heading back out. Luke called. “You still need tomorrow off? I could really use you.” 

Ben glared. “Look, my band has a gig okay?” 

The sigh his uncle let out was long and clearly annoyed. “Fine, but you really are going to have to make a choice, Ben.” 

He left without a word to his uncle. He strapped the pizza boxes onto his motorcycle, grabbing the delivery list and sped out of the rear parking lot. 

His whole family didn't understand. They thought the music was just a hobby, but it was more than that. Ben wrote the band's original songs and when he played and sang, it was as if he was transported. He felt powerful, in charge of his own life, not on some path laid out for him. He knew his family was afraid that playing in bars, some of the people he hung out with, were setting him on a darker path, that he would get mixed up in things like drinking and drugs. But it wasn't like that... 

* 

It was pretty late when he finally returned to his apartment. It was quiet, the door to Hux's room closed with that stupid “do not disturb” sign he had stolen from a hotel on the knob, which meant Phasma was over. He made his way to his own room, closing and locking the door before kicking off his boots and threw his jacket into a corner. He threw himself face first onto the bed thinking about calling that Rey girl, but quickly dismissed the idea. She probably was only being nice. That was when his phone vibrated in his front pocket. He rolled over pulling it out to see a text. “I know it's late, but hey!” 

He tried not to smile, but he felt his lips tug into the uncommon pose. It was from that girl Rey he had met earlier tonight. “Hey,” he texted back. The light from his phone was the only light in the room highlighting his pale face. 

“How was work?” she texted. 

“Same. How was your party?” 

“Not a party, just three of us. Old friends” 

“Moved in apt above me.” 

He felt his heart speed up. 

“U live in that building?” 

“Yes.” 

“Cool.” 

“So when does Yur band ply next?” 

“Tomorrow.” 

“Pk me up?” 

Ben went still staring at her text. “Pick her up?” he said aloud to himself in disbelief. 

“Sure 9pm?” 

“k see U then. Apt 7C.” 

Ben grinned just a little. He didn't want to get excited, but...he had never had a girl want to spend time with him before. 

* 

Rey rushed home, leaping off the bus and running up the stairs to her apartment; the exercise felt great, taking the stairs two at a time. Plus she wanted a chance to take a shower. She was going with that Ben guy to hear his band The First Order play and she was excited. He was handsome, shy, mysterious and she loved his voice. No sooner had she gotten out of the shower standing in her bedroom in a towel looking through her closet when she realized that she had nothing to wear!! Then she heard a knock on her door. She frowned, and walked over to look through the peephole. She saw it was her adopted brother Finn. She opened the door. “Come on in.” 

Finn came in giving her a look. “Towel? I don't know if that is the fashion statement you want to go with.” 

She smacked him in the chest. “So what's up?” 

She headed back into her bedroom with her brother trailing behind her. “Oh, nothing. Just thought I would come by see how your day was, see what you were up to tonight?” 

Rey pulled out a few things, making faces at each article of clothing. “I am going to a concert.” 

“By yourself?” Finn flopped onto Rey's bed, watching her pulling out clothes. 

“No, I am going with the pizza guy from last night.” 

Finn blinked. “What? You mean the gothy emo looking dude?” 

Rey spun around holding up a top which Finn quickly dismissed. “Yes, his name is Ben.” 

The face Finn made looked equal parts unsure and a little worried. “You think that's a good idea? I mean you only met him in the elevator.” 

Rey rolled her eyes, pulling out another top. “And going out with him is a good way to get to know him. Besides Finn, you know I can take care of myself.” 

Finn rolled to his feet and walked over to her closet. He ran his fingers through the clothes on their hangers until he pulled out a dark brown top that hooked around her neck, dropped down over her breasts and then wrapped again around her waist, hinting at just a sneak peek of stomach. It fit snugly and was sexy, especially with jeans. “Prefect! Thanks, Finn!” 

“I still don't like it...” Finn made a face. “I mean, he delivers pizza.” 

Rey rolled her eyes. “And he has a band. That is what we are doing—I am going to see his band play.” 

Groaning loudly, Finn laid down with his tongue hanging out. “Oh, that is so much better.” 

“Will you shut up!” She laughed. “Anyway, what are you and Poe up to?” 

He sat up. “Oh, well we were going to go the drag races at the fairgrounds. Poe is going to be racing, wondered if you wanted to come, but since you got plans...” 

She grinned. “You two have fun. Cheer Poe on for me okay?” 

“Will do.” 

* 

Ben rolled up, parking in front of her building. He had told no one in the band he was bringing someone. Hux would have just glared while Phasma would have said nothing. That neutral look on her face freaked Ben out a bit, though he would never admit it. He pulled off his helmet, looking up at her building. He was annoyed at being so nervous. Before he had left his room, he had destroyed a song he had been writing. It had started out about a pretty girl, her, Rey, but he had lost confidence in it, feeling foolish. 

He took a deep breath before stepping in, walking over to the elevator and slamming his finger on the button. Ben had his hair pulled up in a bun and he was dressed all in black, which wasn't unusual for him, but tonight for the concert under his jacket he wore a long, black hooded, sleeveless jacket, t-shirt in black, his black jeans, and motorcycle boots. He had a tattoo on his left shoulder, their band symbol, The First Order, a six-sided figure with a circle with spikes facing inward. It was done in a deep red ink, the first of many he planned to get when the band started making money. Right now he and each of the band members shared the tattoo. Hux has his over his right breast and Plasma had hers on the back of her neck. Ben's mother had been upset, but it was his father who had thrown the fit. 

When he got to apartment 7C, Ben has his hand up to knock when the door came open. Rey was standing there grinning. “I heard your bike outside. Ready?” She grabbed her jacket, a beige waist length leather jacket that she threw on over a sexy dark brown top. Her hair was done up in the three little buns on the back of her head like he had seen before. She had next to no make-up on, just a hint of color over her eyes and a dusting of something that made her lips shine. She was stunning. Ben found himself stuttering as he simply followed her. 

* 

They arrived at the club parking next to the van that held the group's equipment. They were hauling things out when Ben pulled up. Hux was just hopping out of the van when he stopped short. 

“Hey, Kylo. And who's that?” 

Rey was just pulling off her helmet after Ben helped her off the bike. “She's a friend.” 

Hux sneered and was about to say something that would make Ben punch him in the face, but the tall woman, Phasma, put her hand on Hux's shoulder, her voice controlled as always. “You should take her in, make sure she has a table by the stage. Your guitar is still in the van, made sure Hux didn't touch it.” Hux gave her an annoyed look, but let it go. 

Ben nodded, looking slightly embarrassed as Rey smiled. “Hey, looking forward to hearing you guys play.” Phasma gave her a tight smile and nodded toward her while Hux simply ignored everything to carry in his own instrument. 

Ben stepped into the van quickly, retrieving his instrument before reaching out and taking her hand, leading Rey into the club where they were playing. Once inside she could see that it was more of a bar than an actual club, but it was actually fairly decent. 

* 

When The First Order took the stage, it was clear that they had a large local fan base by the cheers. Rey found herself staring as the lights hit Kylo standing in the middle of the stage, all in black, the armless jacket showing off the lean muscles in his arms. The spotlights on the stage highlighted his form. He looked out at the crowd that had started to gather. Then with a smile that made Rey shiver, he hit the guitar, leaned toward the microphone and started to sing just as Hux started to play, Phasma beating into the drums like a powerhouse. Rey found herself mesmerized. It was like he was singing his dark song to something deep inside her, his voice drumming through her blood, speaking to some force deep within her. 

Kylo made love to the microphone as he sang, clearly, mentally, as he got more fully into the song, he was not there in that bar, but somewhere else. The music transported him somewhere else. 

Rey stared, watching his mouth move, his eyes half closed, long fingers stroking the chords on the guitar, strands of hair coming loose to curl around his face or flying forward as he snarled into the microphone. Heat raced through her body watching the man on stage. His eyes opened to look straight at her. Rey would swear for a moment her heart skipped a beat and her breathing stopped, those brown eyes, that voice singing right at her. 

Oh hell, I am in so much trouble, she thought. 

* 

At the back of the bar listening to the band, a man named Snoke smiled. Oh yes, these young people would do nicely. Just what he needed. He was sure he could manipulate them into making him a very rich man. After all, all new bands would kill for a record contract and he was just the man to get them that.


End file.
